


Black Ops

by Cowardly Lion (Catsmeow)



Category: Burn Notice, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Cowardly%20Lion
Summary: Season 6 Jack and Post-Carla but Pre-Burn Notice Victor





	Black Ops

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 Jack and Post-Carla but Pre-Burn Notice Victor

It was the weirdest joint op ever, but then again, it had only been a couple of years since Victor had reached the upper level of spy-dom. Whatever agency the other team, SG-1, represented was so clandestine that no one on Victor's team had ever heard a whisper of it. 

When the two teams first met, all eyes on SG-1 turned to him. The big black guy raised an eyebrow. The hot blonde gasped. She and the bland guy looked shocked and Bland Guy said "Oh, wow!". It was the only time during the joint op that Bland Guy didn't smile. The leader, O'Neill, fixed Victor with the kind of stare that seared right through him. Victor had never felt so self-conscious before. His hand was halfway up to his face to check for something hanging out of his nose before he realized it, and dropped it back to his side. 

While the rest of SG-1 moved on after that first moment, Victor felt O'Neill's eyes boring into him throughout the op. 

With so many people around, Victor had to contain himself. Had to _disable_ the Trust guys which wasn't nearly as satisfying as terminating them, preferably with his bare hands. He liked it better up close, when he could watch their eyes glaze over. Fade out. And who the fuck cared if they had some old Egyptian jars? With no outlet for his energy, Victor could feel it building up inside his chest, crawling along his limbs, making him jittery. All the while, O'Neill watched him from the corner of his eye. 

At the end of the the op, Victor wasn't too surprised to find himself alone with O'Neill in a dark corner of the abandoned warehouse. Without a word said between them, Victor ended up pressing his forearms against the rough brick wall, using his hands to cushion his forehead. His pants were down around his thighs as O'Neill slowly pushed into him from behind. Victor's erection deflated a bit from the discomfort of being breached. Spit and hand cream made lousy lube so he'd be sore later, but he wanted this. Wanted the release that orgasm would bring.

For some reason, Victor wanted to impress O'Neill. Wanted to prove that his skills made him worthy of attention. Victor thought he'd show how observant he was. "I saw you looking at me." He let the smugness show. "Knew you wanted to fuck me." 

O'Neill draped his weight fully on Victor's back, shoving his face against Victor's and growled in his ear. "I'm not fucking you." O'Neill's voice was harsh, his tone flat. His cock pumped into Victor, giving lie to his words. "I'm fucking the guy you look like." 

Maybe it was the undertone of contempt. Maybe it was idea of being used like a piece of meat - something for O'Neill to masturbate into. Whatever it was, without a hand on his cock, Victor came - _hard_. 

Finis


End file.
